


Ramis arboris modicum tortuosum genus.

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Because Sirius Needs somewhere to hide, Blackmail, Crack, Desperate times call for desperate measures, Fake Relationship, Family, Family vacation to Wyoming for no reason other than bears, Firewhiskey, Goblins, NASA, Sirius black is a good dad, Slow Burn, and it’s a good place to hide.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: When harry is seven something shocking happens , Aunt Marge gets engaged. Mrs. Fig Is Ill so the Dursleys have no choice but to take Harry with them to met Marge’s most likely blind and deaf new beau.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, It’s temporary - Relationship, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marge Dursley, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Ramis arboris modicum tortuosum genus.

When harry is seven something shocking happens , Aunt Marge gets engaged. Mrs. Fig Is Ill so the Dursleys have no choice but to take Harry with them to met Marge’s most likely blind and deaf new beau.  
The man they met at dinner that evening, is a Wizard, an escaped Fugitive hiding in plain sight under a glamour as Marge Dursley’s fiancé , who has a remarkable Understanding of the canine species.

Sirius can’t stand his would be bride but he had run out of options with the Ministry closing in on him, the night he met her, he needed a place to hide Where no wizard would look, the horrible woman’s farm in Wales was perfect if a bit overrun by sheep and Poorly socialized bulldogs .

So far he had managed to dodge her advances but he hadn’t managed to avoid meeting her Equally detestable brother.

He nearly Fell to his knees and thanked Merlin when he was introduced to Marge’s family , and He came face to face with his godson.


End file.
